Surprise, Surprise
by cac123
Summary: Meredith fled Seattle 7 months ago with a secret... but now shes back for a wedding and to see the man that she thought she would never see again merder read and reveiw


Meredith was walking in the door when the phone started ringing. She missed the call of course, she had been moving a little slow these days. She checked to see what the message was while she cut up two apples.

"Hey Meredith its Izzie, I just called to see how were doing and to invite you to my wedding the invitation should be coming soon well hope to see you there bye."

When Meredith heard Izzie say she was getting married she couldn't believe it. All she could think was, "wow a lot sure can change in seven months" with that thought she looked down at her ever growing stomach. She had gotten the invitation from George and Izzie, but couldn't decide if she wanted to go or not. There were only two things that were stopping her from going and that was seeing Derek again and the fact that she was seven months pregnant. As she finished eating her apples she decided to take a bath and then after her bath she would make a decision. After her bath she made the decision to go to the wedding and show some support for her friends, and maybe shock them at the same time. She picks up the phone and starts dialing Izzie's cell phone number, but gets her voice mail instead.

"Hey Izzie its Meredith I would love to come to your wedding I will be arriving in Seattle tomorrow night well I got to run cant wait to see all of you again bye." With that Meredith hung up the phone and started packing she had a plane to catch in three hours if she wanted to get to Seattle by noon the next day.

Soon Meredith had bought her ticket and was boarding the plane. Meredith was a little nervous about seeing everyone again but she was also excited that's why she told Izzie that she lied and told Izzie she wouldn't be there till the evening the next day. She wanted to surprise everyone by showing up at the hospital early.

Before she knows it the plane lands and she is getting off of the plane. She went to the hotel first, dropped her stuff and takes a shower. Now she is on her way to the hospital and she is unexpectedly filled with except. As she walks through the doors the first person to see her is her old friend and mentor Dr. Bailey.

"Meredith Grey long time no see how have you been," Bailey asks as she walks over to her.

"I have been good and busy, I have to get things ready for my daughter," Meredith says as she starts walking to bailey.

"Well you came at a good time the whole gang is here, but so is that little girls daddy, by the way I love the tight shirt it really shows off your belly let me take your coat I'll go put it in my locker."

"Ok thanks" Meredith said as she sets off to see her old friends.

"Hey Chief how have you been," Meredith says while standing behind him.

"If it isn't Meredith Grey how have, O my god Meredith your pregnant," the Chief says in shock.

"Yep seven months in two weeks," Meredith says while rubbing her stomach.

"Is it Derek's baby," the Chief says out of curiosity.

"Yea it's his baby, do you know were he is, I don't think I'm ready to see him," she says with anxiety.

"He is in surgery right now so you're in the clear," he says as he is walking away.

"Thanks it was good to see you," Meredith said as she walks away.

Meredith decides that she would go look for Alex. She ended up finding him on the floor right before surgery. As she had expected his reaction was one of shock, but he was happy for her and agreed with pleasure to be the Isabelle's god father, but he also promised that if he saw Derek he wouldn't say anything about Meredith being there. As she was walking down the hall she ran into none other than Izzie Stevens.

"Hey Meredith your pregnant," Izzie says as she looks down at Meredith's huge stomach.

"Yea seven months in two weeks," Meredith said excited to see Izzie again, she was the only one there for Meredith those three years after Christina started working with doctors without borders.

"Is it a boy or girl and what is its name," Izzie said while feeling Meredith's stomach.

"It's a girl and her name is going to be Isabelle Bailey Shepherd, and I was kind of hoping you would be her second godmother," Meredith asks with excitement

"Of course I would be honored especially since she is my name sake, well I got a trauma coming in so I will see you later."

"Yep good luck see you later and congrats on the engagement," Meredith says as she climbs onto the elevator looking for George. She found him and he was happy for her, he too also agreed to be Isabelle's second godfather. She left George and headed out to find Derek it was time for here to deal with his reaction. But on the way she managed to run into the man whore and Derek's best friend Mark.

"Well hello there Meredith haven't seen you in a while whats new," Mark asks with a smirk.

"Well I'm almost seven months pregnant with Derek's baby, It's a girl her name is Isabelle Bailey and even now you still don't have a chance with me. Now could you please tell me were Derek is," Meredith asked getting kind of tired and looking for Derek.

"Congratulations on the kid and Derek is in OR 2 if you want I can take you to the observations deck."

"Thank you that would be wonderful and then can you go let Derek know that I'm here," Meredith asks as she starts walking with Mark to the observation room.

"Well here you are and I'll go let Derek know you're here," Mark says as he leaves.

---------------------_OR 2_

"Derek you have a visitor that you are defiantly going to want to see," Mark says as he is walks up to Derek.

"I'm a little busy can you tell them to wait," Derek says with a little edge.

"Well actually they are in the observation room right now," Mark says as points up to the observation deck. Derek follows Marks finger to see the one person he never expected to see again.

"Mark can you close up for me thanks," Derek says while backing up.

"Sure no problem and Derek you're in for a big surprise," Mark said with a genuine smile on his face. Derek goes to the observation deck and grabs Meredith by the arm and takes her to his office without even looking at her.

----------------------------_Derek's office_

"Hi Meredith how are you," Derek asks not able to finish his sentence because he notices that she is very pregnant.

"I'm good Derek, I came here for Izzie's wedding but I thought it would be best if I came here and told you why I left and its not just because of the promotion," Meredith says as she goes back to seven month ago.

--------------------------_Seven month ago_

Meredith looked at the test in her hand with fear and disbelief. How could I be pregnant she thought. Her life was going right she had just got a huge promotion and Derek and her were doing wonderful. But this would screw everything up with them.

She need to talk to someone so she turned to Bailey for what to do about everything. Bailey had told her to do what her heart was telling her. Meredith knew what that meant and it hurt so much to have to do it. She ran away from everything she built here and took the promotion in London. Meredith knew that the child inside of her would be all she had left of the man that she loved, but she wanted to do what was right for the baby. She knew she would never stop loving Derek.

--------------------------_Today_

"You see Derek that's why I left I didn't think you would want our child," Meredith said starting to cry.

"Meredith how could you think that, Derek said sitting down in a chair across from her.

"Well your career had just taken off, and you told me that kids weren't the distraction that you needed at the time," Meredith said as she slid to lie down on the couch.

"They weren't in the cards for me at the time but I want to be apart of this child's life and yours to do you know how much I have missed you everyday," Derek says as he starts pacing the room.

"You know I never did stop loving you I cant especially with half of you in our child," Meredith says looking straight at Derek.

"I can't stop loving and never will, this baby is something we made and I will love it as much as I love you," Derek said as he went over and sat down in the chair next to the couch and put his hand on her stomach.

"So is it a boy or a girl that just kicked my hand," Derek asks in wonder and awe.

"It is a girl and her name is Isabelle Bailey Shepherd," Meredith said as she sits up.

"I think we should get married because I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Meredith said as she sat up.

"Lets do it I'm on my lunch break right now and there is a judge across the street," Derek says helping Meredith up.

They went across the street and got married out of love for one another. Izzie's wedding was beautiful only friends and family was invited. Izzie looked beautiful in her gown and George was surprisingly not nervous. They are expecting twins at the end of September.

----------------------_ Epilogue_

Meredith transferred back to Seattle and became great neurosurgeon with her husband. Two months after she transferred back to Seattle Isabelle Bailey Shepherd was brought in to the world. Meredith had another child when bell was 2. It was a boy his name was Matthew Hayden. Meredith and Derek had a perfect family.


End file.
